My Ace
by Moody Auguste
Summary: Apa sih yang Ino pikirkan? Mantan? Dear Ex... kau masih membuat Ino uring-uringan. Hanya seorang Ex itulah yang mampu membuat Ino merangkai gunung kertas di mejanya. Tapi bagaimana jika sahabat jidatnya membuka sebuah peluang baru untuk masa depannya?/Cerita ringan/For ShikaIno's birthday/RnR?


_**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **My Ace: Moody Auguste**_

 _ **Typo(s), Miss-typo, OCC, AU**_

 **MY ACE**

Ino Yamanaka begitu benci saat otaknya mulai berpikir macam-macam, terlalu banyak macam hingga rasanya seperti ada badai di dalam kepala bersurai pirangnya. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk setinggi gunung, entah kapan ia akan membuatnya menjadi tumpukan bukit atau dataran rendah. Meja kerjanya benar-benar seperti planet kertas.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, seseorang sukses mengusik pikirannya. Entah kejadian apa—Ino lupa—yang membuatnya teringat akan hal-hal berbau kuno yang disebut sebagai kenangan.

Sekali lagi dia tegaskan, kombinasi gunung kertas dan kegalauannya bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan, mulai dari memasak, merangkai bunga, mendengarkan musik, dan membaca novel—yang hasilnya, malah membuat kegalauannya semakin menjadi.

Bagaimana bisa Ino membeli novel yang di dalamnya penuh romantika cinta, betapa manisnya cinta, betapa besarnya cinta, dan sejenisnya itu. Sungguh, bacaan ringan itu hanya membuatnya semakin teringat pada mantan.

Mantan apa?

Apa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasih. Zaman sekarang siapa sih yang tidak punya mantan. Atau memang sengaja tidak menganggap _nya_ mantan? Jangan munafik, bagaimanapun juga mantan itu pernah mengisi hari-harimu. Ah, perkecualian kalau ternyata mantan itu ada karena kalian hanya ingin populer, keren dan hal-hal payah macam itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang ini tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dalam tiga tahun ini usahanya untuk _move on_ gagal secara berkesinambungan. Teman-temannya bahkan tak sanggup menahan tawa saat dirinya bercerita, betapa mengenaskan dirinya yang gagal _move on_. Bahkan mantannya pun pasti akan mentertawainya jika tahu bahwa selama ini Ino masih ada rasa.

Hatinya masih terasa tercabik-cabik saat melihat bagaimana mesranya si mantan dengan gandengan barunya. Tentu saja, Ino tidak melihatnya langsung, dia hanya _tak sengaja_ melihat foto-foto manis itu di beberapa media sosial. Entah ekspresi apa yang akan Ino pasang jika melihat secara _live_ kedekatan si mantan dengan gandengan barunya.

Ino merasa bahwa si mantan terlihat lebih perhatian, manis, dan semakin tampan bersama pacar barunya. Bahkan, saat mereka pacaran—dulu—kencan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari dalam satu tangan. Dua, tiga, atau empat kali kencan.

"Hahahahaha..." suara tawa itu masih saja menggema dari telepon yang saat ini Ino pakai.

"Jangan mentertawaiku. Sai begitu manis dengan pacarnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." geram Ino.

"Kau masih saja cemburu? Astaga _butana_ -ku sayang... lupakan Sai. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari pacar baru dan menyaingi _lovey-dovey_ mereka?" ujar teman Ino yang saat ini mengambil pendidikan Kimianya.

Ino mendengus geli,"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama-nama kimia itu, Jidat."

Ino kembali berbicara, "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, apalagi untuk mencari pacar..."

"Kau terlalu pemilih." potong Sakura diiringi suara kekehan tawanya.

"Ck, jangan memotong ucapanku. Aku memang pemilih."

"Lupakan Sai. Ayolah kawanku... _MOVE ON_... _MOVE ON_... _MOVE ON_..." saat ini teman Ino itu pasti terlihat seperti orang gila yang terobsesi dengan _move on_.

"Jangan gila dulu, setidaknya beri aku solusi." ujar Ino yang semakin jengkel dengan kelakuan teman alias sahabatnya itu.

"Ohh... kau ingat pemuda yang juga berambut hitam itu. Dia tertarik padamu. Kau harus..."

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya." potong Ino dengan amat sangat cepat.

Sakura kembali tertawa, "Ck, jangan bohong padaku. Aku yakin saat ini pasti Shikamaru sudah bertengger di otakmu."

' _Ck! Ya itu benar sekali sayang. Pemuda itu membuat pikiranku semakin runyam'_ batin Ino.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu memang selalu melintas di otaknya, selalu mengisi pandangannya setiap hari, dan namanya selalu terdengar oleh telinganya. Bahkan Ino berpikir bahwa dunia ini adalah Shikamaru, karena saking banyaknya Shikamaru yang ia dapatkan.

Shikamaru pemuda yang ramah, walaupun kelakuannya agak aneh, terutama gaya menguapnya yang aduhai sekali. Dia seseorang yang sederhana, memiliki cita-cita dan pandangan hidup yang luas. Sedikit-sedikit Ino mulai lebih memperhatikan dunia berkat obrolannya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru benar-benar orang yang cocok untuk membuka pandangannya. Bahkan, pemuda ini berhasil melenyapkan keberadaan mantannya—dari hati dan pikirannya.

Hal yang Ino takutkan dan terus ia pertanyakan adalah—

Apakah pemuda itu jawabannya?

Apakah benar, dia adalah pengganti—orang yang akan menemani Ino—setelah Sai?

Apakah Shikamaru sungguh orang yang cocok untuknya?

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Jidat." ujar Ino kemudian.

"Hmm... jadi?"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, dia menghempaskan tubuh idealnya ke singgasana empuknya dan menggambil posisi tengkurap."Kupikir dia tidak tertarik padaku... Dia tidak memberi sinyal padaku." ujar Ino ragu.

"Ohh.. ayolah, sinyal apa yang kau harapkan? Jangan terlalu kuno. Coba dulu saja, jika tidak cocok ya berpisah baik-baik."

"Perkataanmu memang terlalu mudah dimengerti tapi sulit dilakukan." ujar Ino memuji.

"Ahh.. itulah aku. Hahaha..."

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah apa katamu."

Hari sudah cukup pagi, tepatnya pukul 04.59 AM. Ino tidak berhasil membuat bukitnya atau datarannya, ia hanya bisa mengurangi dua tumpuk kertas. Saat ini dia masih bergelut dengan tumpukan ketiganya. Terbangun pukul satu dini hari bukan sesuatu yang Ino inginkan, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Bila terlalu lelah, ia bisa tidur lagi. Tapi bila ada tugas yang menantinya, Ino lebih memilih mengerjakan itu sampai malam kembali datang.

Pagi ini tidak ada kegiatan khusus, Ino hanya akan berbelanja di swalayan terdekat. Bahan-bahan makanannya hanya cukup untuk sarapan pagi nanti, ia akan membeli beberapa sayur, susu, dan buah-buahan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Ino membuka cendela kamarnya, matahari masih belum tampak. Tetapi semburat-semburat kuning dan oranye sudah menghiasi birunya langit. Dia mengambil jaket, memakai celana _training_ nya, dan bergegas memakai sepatu _pink_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk _jogging_.

Dengan langkah kaki dan sesekali lompatan kecil, Ino menyambar sebotol air mineral dan bergegas keluar rumah. Menikmati udara pagi yang dingin, sejuk, dan sangat menyegarkan. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menekuk kakinya, menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sebagai pemanasan lari paginya.

"Segarnyaa... Hidupku terasa kembali hidup," katanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Rambutnya yang dikucir mulai berayun seiring kakinya mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Dia berbelok ke arah kanan, mengambil rute lari yang mengarahkannya ke taman kecil yang sangat ramai anak-anak di sore hari.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Ino berhenti di salah satu bangku taman, ia mendudukan dirinya di sana. Mengamati embun-embun yang berjatuhan dari dahan pohon, dedaunan dan kelopak bunga di sekitar tempat duduknya.

"Menikmati lari pagimu, Nona."

Sebuah suara yang Ino yakini pernah ia dengar menyeruak di gendang telingannya. Dia berbalik cepat, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Di bawah pohon belakang kursinya, Shikamaru berdiri di samping pohon besar nan rimbun itu. Tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon, dan wajahnya masih terlihat kusut sehabis bangun tidur.

Ino belum juga kembali dari lamunannya. Jujur, ia merasa sangat senang dan begitu bahagia melihat Shikamaru tersaji dihadapannya. Wajahnya terasa menghangat, dan sikap gugupnya mulai muncul. Entah apa kata yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menjawab perkataan Shikamaru.

Pikirannya terlalu buntu dan hatinya terlalu keras bersorak riang karena kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Umm... hai," Ino berkata setelah Shikamaru duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm.." gumam Shikamaru.

Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan."Aku baru melihatmu di sini."

"Baru pindah kemarin sore, ke blok A." jawab Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam, bukan perkara mudah untuk membuka obrolan panjang pangkat lebar bersama Shikamaru. Pemuda ini pendiam dan bisa jadi cerewet di saat-saat tertentu. Ada satu hal yang Ino sukai dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya mulai memiliki ketertarikan—rasa—untuk Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran." ujar Shikamaru tenang. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambutnya yang tidak terkucir semakin berantakan saja.

Ino tersenyum... ini dia yang ia sukai. Shikamaru selalu bisa membaca dirinya, mengerti dirinya, dan mengetahui dirinya tanpa harus Ino mengatakan atau memberi sinyal. Pemuda ini seakan-akan bisa membaca seluruh isi kepala Ino hanya dengan satu kali pandang.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu."

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya. "Siapa atau apa yang kau pertimbangkan itu?"

"Sepertinya hal yang berat." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Memang. Ini menyangkut masa depanku." Ino tertawa kecil

Salah satu tangannya mengepal dan memukul main-main bahu Shikamaru seraya berkata—

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkanmu."

"Aku? Untuk masa depanmu? Apanya?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ino yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya,"Kurasa kau bisa mengisi hari-hariku, menemaniku. Apa pendapatmu?"

Ahh... Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. Ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Dia tidak keberatan tentu saja. Perempuan di depannya ini memang selalu ia dambakan, selalu ia harapkan untuk membuat berbagai relief bumi—seperti—bukit, padang bunga, gunung api, dan musim semi di hari-harinya kelak.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." ujar Shikamaru sembari merangkul Ino.

Ino tersenyum seraya bersandar ke arah Shikamaru. Ia begitu bahagia karena menemukan jalannya. Mungkin benar kata Sakura, Shikamaru bisa dia andalkan. Ohh... Shikamaru bahkan mengatakannya tadi.

Ino begitu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu. _Feeling_ -ku mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang bisa kau andalkan. Dia pemuda baik yang bisa membimbingmu ke masa depan yang baik pula. Menemanimu dan menghiburmu setiap harinya. Juga mencintaimu setulus hatinya." ujar Sakura sebelum mengakhiri percapakapannya dengan sahabat _butana_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **Ini hanya fic ringan pelepas penat dan moodboster agar saya kembali untuk ulang tahun ShikaIno, telat banget XD. Bila kalian bersedia, saya lebih atau sangat menghargai beberapa kata dari Anda di kolom review. Arigatou**_ __


End file.
